


Unexpected Romance

by TheTrueFro



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Slow Burn, Spoilers for main game and dlc, my dragonborn has lot of titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: During his journey to defeat the World Eater, Growlther acquires many things. Titles, powers, friends, and even a family. But the one thing he lacks, something he secretly deeply desires is, the love of another. When a new threat to Skyrim rears it's fanged head, will the journey he takes be one of romantic solitude or will he find love where he least expects it.





	1. Info

Okay this story starts after the end of the main storyline of Skyrim and begins with the dawnguard dlc, so spoilers ahead. Instead of just starting this story I want to take a little time to introduce the character of Growlther. He isn't supposed to be a Mary Sue he is completely based off my play through of Skyrim. If you have any complaints please raise them in the comments in a RESPECTFUL manner. With that done please enjoy.

Name: Growlther

age: 39

class: warrior

titles/ranks: Harbinger of the companions, arch Mage of the college, Listener, Nightingale, Thieves Guildmaster, Legate, Dovahkin, Thane of every hold

children( it always bugged me that you couldn't adopt any non human kids so I choose my two favorite canon adoptable children and made two of my own to go along as well): Selene, khajiit female, Quince, Argonian male, Lucia, imperial female, Blaise, Brenton male.

I would have written and shown all this happening in the story but then it would a great many chapters before Serana shows up and that would be too slow a burn. So the first chapter of this will be up in the next couple of days, if you have any problems with Growlther feel free to raise them with me but please be respectful.


	2. Stupid blood suckers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growlther encounters new adversaries as well as a potential new ally before catching up with an old ally

*Growlther's pov*

I find myself humming a cheery tune as I stroll through the wonderous mountain landscape of The Reach as I head towards Solitude. While most people would be looking for a place to take shelter as the night quickly arrived, I wasn't in much of a hurry as I was waiting for night to fall so I could settle a bet with my housecarls.

As I approach a bridge, I hear a bit of rustling off to the side of the path. I turn to look in the direction of the noise. I none too subtly place my hand on the hilt of my dragonbone sword.

"I know that you are there, reveal yourselves!" I order. The rustling stops for a moment before three people in hooded robes step into. I recognize them as Vigilants of Stendarr. This doesn't ease my hostility. 

"Evening Vigilants, something you need?" I ask, my hand still on my sword. While the Vigilants do some good, they wouldn't hesitate to put down my pack and that is something I won't allow. 

"You wouldn't happen to any healing potions on you, by chance. Some poor traveler was attacked but we are low on potions to help him." One of them explains. I keep my hand on my weapon as I hesitantly approach them. 

As I approach them, my heightened beast senses pick up something. The scent of recently spilt blood. I also that the three Vigilants have lightly glowing orange eyes. I snarl at them as I draw my sword and move my shield to my arm. 

"A clever ruse, you blood sucking parasites. But not clever enough to fool my nose." I state. They hiss at me, fangs glinting in the fading light, as one pulls out a warhammer and the other two pull out maces, ice magic dancing across their other hand. 

"You'll still die regardless, you flea bitten mongrel!" The Warhammer one states as he charges me. I simply crouch down and lean forward slightly, causing the monster to tumble over me.

Rising back up, I slash my sword across the throat of one of the mace wielding scum. Before I can strike down his compatriot, something whistles by my ear and imbeds itself into the forehead of the third vampire. Slightly caught off guard by this I don't hear the first vampire get back to his feet.

I stumble forward slightly when the vampire bashes me in the back of the head. I turn my head slightly to glare at the beast, as my vision starts to take on a red tint and a raging fire roars begins inside me. Before I can tear the demon apart, a hand axe is buried into his head from behind. The vampire falls to the ground, behind him stands an Orc in an unfamiliar uniform. I point my sword at him as I struggle to withhold my berserker rage.

"Wh..Who are you? Are you friend or foe?" I manage to force out, as the red tint starts fading from my vision. The Orc pulls his axe out of the vampires head, wipes the gore off it, sheaths it, before looking at me.

"I'm Durak, and as long as you oppose the vampire menace you have nothing to fear from me." He responds. I sheathe my blade and down a small health potion, to deal with the slight throbbing in the back of my head.

"The demons of the night will always be my enemies. As for having to fear you, I doubt that I'd have any difficulty facing you in battle." I state crossing my arms. This seems to catch Durak off guard.

"Who in The Divines' names do you think you are?" He asks. I smirk, slightly surprised that he doesn't recognize me.

"Growlther, the Dragonborn." I state. Durak reels back as if slapped. Quickly a look of determination appears on his face.

"The Dawnguard could really use your assistance against the growing vampire threat, Dragonborn." He states. I barely consider this suggestion before smiling at my fellow Orc as I offer my hand to him.

"Always happy to help, where are you based?" I ask as he shakes my hand. I find myself pleased at the firm grip he has. Durak will a formidable ally in future battles.

"Isran, our leader, is running the rebuilding of the order out of Fort Dawnguard. To get there, go east from Riften until you reach Dayspring Canyon." He answers. I nod in understanding, before I start heading across the bridge.

"I'll be there within the moon, I have a few prior engagements to take care of first. Watch your neck out there, Durak." I call back to him with a chuckle.

"You as well, Dragonborn." Durak responds.

*2 days later, Solitude, Growlther's pov*

I smile happily as enter the capital city of Skyrim and make my way to General Tullius' office. The two guards standing on either side of the door, snap to attention when they notice my approach.

"At ease, lads." I state as enter the fortress. Tullius and Rikke look up at the sound of the door. They both smile upon seeing me.

"Nice to see that your still breathing Legate." The General greets as remove my helmet and step up to the war table. Rikke nods in agreement.

"Always a pleasure, Sir. Looking as lovely as ever, Rikke." I respond. Rikke just lets out a humorous snort at my comment, both of us knowing that any sort of relationship beyond what we currently had would only end with shouted words and flashing steel. Tullius lets out a long suffering, but good humored, sigh to which I smirk.

"Anything to report?" Rikke asks.

"Yes, but I'm not sure how useful it is." I answer.

"Tell us anyway. If it's not useful now, it might be useful later." Tullius states. I nod seeing the logic in his words.

"A couple nights ago, a trio of vampires tried to attack me. During the fight, an Orc called Durak arrived to offer aid. Afterward, Durak told me of a group, called the Dawnguard, that was being assembled to combat a growing vampire threat."

"Upon learning that I was the Dragonborn, he was adamant that I speak with his leader and join in the fight." I inform. Tullius pales slightly.

"An increase in vampire attacks would definitely worry the populous. I'll send word to the troops to be cautious during nighttime patrols." Tullius states. I nod at this as I examine the map on the table. Grabbing a nearby pin, I stick it into the map at spot on the south eastern border.

"This is where I was told the Dawnguard are forming. I'll be heading there soon. If you don't hear from me by this time next moon send troops to this location." I state tapping the pin. Tullius and Rikke nod in understanding. I lock eyes with the General.

"Our deal regarding my children still stands?" I ask just to make sure that my dearest treasures are looked after. Tullius nods.

"Yes. The four of them will be looked after to your requests. Selene will go to the Companions upon coming of age, Blaise will be trained by Rikke before receiving officer training, Lucia will be tutored then sent to the college, and Quince will be looked after until the Redguard named Nazir arrives to collect him." Tallius lists off as proof of how seriously he takes this request of mine. I smile gratefully at the veteran.

"Thank you. It brings me a great deal of piece to know that my kids will be looked after in the case of me falling in battle." I state somberly. Rikke walks over and places her hand on my shoulder in a silent offer of comfort.

"If your that worried for your kids Growlther, you could always get married." Rikke suggests in concern. I laugh bitterly as she voices a thought that I've had for ages.

"As if there was a woman out there that would willingly accept how I live my life and would accept my kids as her own." I sigh as I put my helmet back on.

"There might be, Growlther." Rikke responds before returning to her reports.

"I'll inform you both, if I lean anything on this vampire threat." I state while snapping a quick salute to Tullius before turning on my heels and leaving.


	3. Homestead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Growlther spends time with his family before he heads off on another journey

*Growlther's pov, a week later, north side of Whiterun*

I nod a greeting to the guards as I pass by their post. They slightly nod back as a sign of respect. I continue along the road as I spot Heljarchen Hall in the distance. I slightly pick up the pace, so I can get home before it gets too late. I come to a stop as I reach the boundary of my property.

"Hail, Sithis." I hiss quietly to the wind.

"Hail, Sithis." Comes the equally quiet response before a Dark Brotherhood Initiate seemingly rises out of a nearby bush. They bow deeply to me.

"Welcome home, my Listener. Nothing of note has happened since you were last here." The Initiate reports. I nod my head, happy that my enemies haven't gone after my family.

"Your skills are improving, I almost didn't spot you." I praise. I may prefer the direct route, but my training as Listener and as a Nightingale have increased my awareness greatly. I barely need to rely on my enhanced beast senses. 

"Your words humble me, my Listener." He replies obviously embarrassed. 

"You may return to your post." I state. The Initiate nods gratefully before melting back into the shadows cast by the setting sun.

After he departs, I head towards the house to make sure that the kids completed their chores. Shadowmere neighs in greeting upon seeing me. I first check to make that the farm animals are accounted for, before checking on vegetables. I smile with pride upon seeing that they are taken care of.

I check that both Shadowmere and the cart horse have been groomed and fed before I check that the stable has been cleaned. As I enter the stable, I notice that there is a large pile of hay laying in a corner under a hanging lantern. I scowl at this.

"Oh, that boy." I sigh before turning to head into the house. As I turn, my enhanced hearing picks up a slight noise as if someone was moving slightly into a more comfortable position. Due to my reflexes, I'm at the pile of hay before who ever is hiding has chance to react.

"Nice try, Hatchling." I state as I reach into the hay pile and pull out my Argonian son by his ankle. He smiles sheepishly up at me as he hangs upside down.

"What gave me away?" The gold colored Argonian asked, disappointment evident in his dark red eyes.

"When hiding, remember not to hide in a spot that draws attention." I advise as I transfer my Hatchling from hanging upside down to sitting on my shoulders.

"I'll remember father." He assures me quickly. I chuckle at my excitable son's fervor to refine his skills.

"There's no rush, Hatchling. You still have at least ten years before you can join the Brotherhood." I tell him. He hisses slightly in annoyance.

"Watch your tone, Hatchling." I scold.

"Apologizes, Father. But why can't I join now? Babette is the Brotherhood and she's ten!" He argues as I head towards the house.

"You'd do well to remember that she only looks like a child. She's been a vampire for three hundred years. During those years, she, unlike the rest of her kind, has developed self control but never underestimate her." I warn my son.

"Yes, father." He replies.

"Watch your head and tail, Hatchling." I instruct, as I duck down to go through the door. I feel him lean slight to keep from knocking his head on the doorway.

"I'm back!" I call as I gently set my Hatchling back down on the floor. As I do so, I hear three sets of footsteps approaching.

"Daddy!" I hear my Kitten exclaim before she jumps at me. I find myself laughing as she rubs her head against my neck while purring contently.

"Someone's happy to see me." I tease as I gently scratch her behind the ear.

"I missed you, daddy." She purrs happily before I set her down. Lucia is next to approach me. I crouch down so I'm level with my youngest daughter.

"I missed you, papa." She says as we embrace.

"I missed you as well, Princess. I missed all of you." I tell them as I turn slightly to look at my Kitten. As I do so, I notice my Cub hanging back, sporting a black eye and a busted lip. I stand up and approach my youngest son.

"Cub." I state as he continues to avoid eye contact with me. He hesitantly looks me in the eye.

"Yes, Pa." he responds nervously.

"What happened?" I ask in concern as I crouch down in front of him.

"This morning Gregor took us to Whiterun. While we were there Braith stepped on Selene's tail and pulled on Lucia's hair. I tried to think of what you would do, so I stood tall and asked her to stop."

"She chose not to stop, she decided to push Lucia to the ground. I again asked her to stop, so she punched me in the face and called me a milk drinker. I then hit her back. She and I each hit each other a couple of times before Uncle Vilkas and Aunt Aela stopped us." My Cub recounts. I turn to look at Gregor. He has his head hanging in shame.

"You weren't able to stop the fight why?" I ask my housecarl.

"I was with Lydia." He answers. I sigh.

"If you two being together is going to make you both negligent in your duties, I'm going to have to forbid it." I state. Gregor nods his head sadly in understanding.

"You get one more chance. If something like this happens again, I'll have to have a word with the Jarls." I tell him.

"It won't happen again my Thane. I'm ashamed that it happened once." He states. I nod before looking at my Cub. I cast a quick healing spell on him that fixes his wounds. I then ruffle his hair so that he knows I'm proud of him.

"Go play, kids. But stay indoors." I state. They nod before running off. I head to my bedroom. Removing my dragonplate armor, I change into a simple belted tunic.

"Gregor? A word?" I request before heading into the basement. Looking over the rack of weapons I have at the ready, I grab my silver sword, wincing slightly as the silver touches my flesh, and carry it over to the grindstone to begin sharpening it.

"What do you require, my Thane?" Gregor asks as he enters my armory. I wait until I finish sharpening the sword before I respond.

"I've received intel that there is a growing vampire threat. Be extra cautious in the coming nights. I'm going to stay here for a couple of days to spend time with my kids but after that I'm going to go join up with a group to stop them." I inform him. Gregor nods in understanding.

"May I accompany you, my Thane?" He asks.

"Sorry my friend, but no. I can fight them without fear of becoming infected but the same can't be said for you. Just keep my children safe." I respond.

"I'll die before any harm comes to them." He promises standing a little straighter.

"I know that you will, my friend. On a lighter note, I'm sorry to say that you lost the bet." I tell him with a smirk.

"Who won?" He asks.

"I think Rayya. She bet on vampires, right?" I reply. Gregor shakes his head.

"No, Rayya had Stormcloaks. Iona had Vampires." He answers. I nod as I remember.

"Well then it's a good thing that I'm heading to The Rift in the next couple days. I'll give her the winnings when I stop by. Now if you could keep the children from coming down here, I'd appreciate it. I need to head in there." I explain pointing to the sturdy locked door on the other side of the room.

"What do you need from the vault?" Gregor asks as I retrieve the key from inside the stuffed head of a wolf.

"The Dawnbreaker." I state as I head towards the locked door. Gregor doesn't respond, instead he heads upstairs to keep the children away.

Unlocking the door, I enter the room and grab The Dawnbreaker from where it lay, sheathed on a shelf. As I exit the room, I notice, in the shadow of the forge, a white crescent. In disappears when I blink. Sighing I set down The Dawnbreaker.

"How long were you listening Kitten?" I ask the seemingly empty room. My eldest daughter steps into view looking terrified.

"Are you really going to fight vampires, Daddy?" She asks a few tears in her lavender eyes. I walk over to her and trace the white crescent that stands out against her black fur.

"Yes, my Kitten I am." I answer. She starts shaking, tears streaming down her fur. I wrap my arms around her gently.

"But, why? They might kill you." She sobs. I rub her back soothingly

"Because I promised that I would find the monster that destroyed your caravan and bring them to justice. Siding with vampire hunters may not lead me directly to soulless beast that did it, I should be to learn what kind of vampire I'm hunting. There can't be that many vampires with grey skin, wings, and claws." I speculate. My Kitten just hugs me tighter.

"Just be careful, Daddy." She says. I smile.

"Always, Kitten, always." I reply as I pull away. I look my daughter in the eyes, causing her to tilt her head in confusion.

"You know that room I just came out of?" I state to which she nods.

"You and your siblings are never allowed in there. I keep a lot of dangerous items in there that would be very dangerous if in the wrong hands. Promise me that you won't go in there Selene." I request. My using her real name catches her attention.

"I promise Daddy." She states. I smile at this before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"How about we work on your archery before dinner?" I offer to which my Kitten immediately perks up. Without another word she is racing out of the basement.


End file.
